Adventures in Familiar Places
by Pirate of Yaoi
Summary: Elizabeth has been kidnapped again, and Governor Swan has called in Will to go and find her. Will, knowing that he can't do it alone, calls for Jack's help. But, this time, it's not just Elizabeth on the line, and the reward may not be worth the cost. Yao


Title: Adventures in Familiar Places

**Title**: Adventures in Familiar Places

**Genre**: Romance, Action/Adventure

**Pairing**: JackWill

**Warnings**: Yaoi, possible lemon.

**Summary**: Elizabeth has been kidnapped again, and Governor Swan has called in William Turner to go and find her. Will, knowing that he can't do it alone, calls for Captain Jack Sparrow's help. But, this time, it's not just Elizabeth on the line, and the reward may not be worth the cost. (Takes place after Curse of the Black Pearl.)

Author's Notes: So, I had this story written out a while back, and I now found it again. I only have chapters one and two written, so please be patient on what happens afterward. I posted it on another site, but it's not as cool as , and the people aren't as awesome as all the authors here are.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, as sad as that is. -Sighs.- Alas, if only.

"Jack... Why not...? This place is perfect."

The so-called seductive purring of the Tortuga whore was right beside his ear, but the tan pirate captain didn't want her. She was a cover, as usual. Ever since returning to Tortuga with his own ship, he had just been walking around, picking up random whores, and walking around some more. The possibility of there being anything more after that never occurred to him. Of course, now, the good captain had some other things to worry about. Like... the Royal Navy coming after him after the... 'episode', you could say, in Port Royal. Either way, young William was getting married to his strapping lass, and Jack was in the same boat he had always been in.

No pun intended.

"Look, love. I'd love to please you, but I'm afraid there are more important things that warrant my attention. Savvy?"

Jack turned rather annoyed dark eyes to the whore, who stared at him for a moment in shock and outrage before drawing her pale hand back and striking him hard.

"Honestly, why does everyone want to do that?"

Now, with a stinging face and a bruised ego, Captain Jack Sparrow was headed back to his ship for another night, alone, hoping no one was stupid enough to bother him.

-Scene Change.-

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, will you wake up?"

The governor moved along inside his sprawling house, climbing up the circular stairs where his daughter's room lay. She had been sleeping more often now that her engagement to the blacksmith was official. As it was, it was already noon, and they had to go to the square for Commodore Norrington, just as they had promised. Granted, the governor wasn't sure what it was that his daughter was trying to accomplish by going to this, but she had specifically asked if she could.

"Elizabeth?"

The governor turned the handle on his daughter's door and opened it, seeing a lump on the bed, and the curtains drawn closed. He sighed in frustration and walked to the curtains briskly.

"Honestly, child. You think you could--! Elizabeth?! Elizabeth!"

After throwing open the curtains, the governor had turned to look at his sleeping daughter, but found the lump in the bed to be nothing more than a pillow. Due to not seeing her walk downstairs at all, he knew that something was amiss. He walked to her bed, throwing back her blankets in a panic, and lifting her pillows, hoping this was some cruel prank. Upon finding nothing, he raced through her room, and then the whole house, opening doors and calling her name. He almost ran into the butler, but he stopped when he saw him.

"Thomas! Thomas, have you seen Elizabeth?!"

The governor's panicked face caused the Thomas to blink in surprise and then shake his head. The governor looked as though he was about to take the powdered wig off his head and chew it.

"No sir, I'm afraid I haven't. This just came for you, however," the butler stated, holding out a silver tray with an envelope on it. The governor gave it one look before snatching it up and ripping it open, taking the letter out of it to read it over.

_Governor Swan,_

_As you have noticed by now, your beloved daughter is not at home, as she should be. No, she has been taken. I won't say kidnapped, but more... stolen from those that find her most precious. Please understand that this is no personal grudge against you, but against her. After all, she took something very dear away from me. If you wish, you may send someone to come and get her, but be aware that you are working against pirates, so choose wisely._

_Also, no ransom is being asked... yet. Her behavior will determine whether or not we kill her or let her live._

_Yours Truly._

The letter was left unsigned and Governor Swan almost fainted. Elizabeth... was in the hands of pirates? AGAIN!? This time, he did rip off his wig and paced the parlor floor, wondering what he was to do now. He could call in Commodore Norrington, but today was his big day, and his previous exploits at attempting to rescue Elizabeth had left much to be desired. He could... no. Attempting to call in Captain Jack Sparrow was insane and absolutely ridiculous. He stopped pacing and looked up at Thomas, who was standing there in surprise, looking shocked at his master.

"Thomas, get me young William Turner."

-Scene Change.-

He moved around the anvil and toward the flames. The metal just needed to get a little bit hotter. If it did, he could _finally_ finish this sword for Commodore Norrington. Honestly, the monotony of his work was becoming slightly annoying. After finding out that his father had been a pirate and becoming engaged to Elizabeth, Will was trying to settle down so that he didn't have to deal with all the nonstop action again. Truth be told, he'd like to settle down with Elizabeth, maybe have children. Granted, he wasn't sure how she felt, since her spirit was so adventurous…

With a sigh, Will took the melted metal and poured it into the mold. She'd probably like to live on a ship, and would probably enjoy the danger and 'excitement' of living on the open sea. She had enjoyed her short kidnapping adventure well enough, though Will still got nightmares from the experience. However, he missed Jack.

It was amazing, he realized as he continued to work the slowly-hardening steel in the mold. He had only freed Jack so that he could save Elizabeth, and had ended up becoming good friends with the captain. He missed Jack as a friend, and as a captain. He had been a damn good one, after all. Will carefully inserted the edge of the blade into the hilt when a noisy banging sound came from his door. He frowned and put the sword up to dry a bit before he went to open the door, only to see Elizabeth's butler, Thomas, at the door.

Will had only run into the man a few times. He was hired after the old butler was killed when Barbossa's crew had been after the cursed Aztec gold. Thomas was a sensible man, very kind, and obedient. Now, he looked frazzled and rushed.

"Thomas? How can I he-"

"Master Turner, Miss Swan is gone. Master Swan got a letter shortly after her disappearance and asked me to come and find you. Could you come with me, please?" Thomas interrupted, tripping over his words in his rush to get them out. Will's chocolate eyes widened. Elizabeth was gone? There… she couldn't be! She wouldn't just leave. Then again, Thomas did mention something about a letter…

"I'll get my coat."

-Scene Change.-

Thomas opened the door when he and Will arrived back at the Swan's home. Governor Swan was in the parlor, pacing again, when Thomas brought Will in there. He turned and clasped Will's shoulders as soon as he laid eyes on the young blacksmith. Will looked at him curiously.

"William… Elizabeth has been kidnapped. She hasn't just disappeared," Governor Swan said. Will closed his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"May I see the letter you received?" Will asked. The governor nodded and passed the letter to his future son-in-law, who read it over quickly. He looked up at the governor with a slightly puzzled expression. "What is it you would have me do?"

"I need you to go find her, William," Governor Swan said. Will looked at him for a moment, then back at the letter, and folded it over, closing it.

"Alright. You will provide a ship and a crew, I assume?" Will asked. Governor Swan nodded a few times before he put his hands together.

"Will… I need you to do this for me. Elizabeth is all I have left in this world, and I don't think I could live without her," he said. Will gently put one hand on the governor's shoulder.

"Just make sure the crew knows how to sail, and have them ready tomorrow morning. Leave the rest to me."

-TBC.-

There you have it. Roughly 1500 words for you. I'll post the second chapter whenever I believe I have enough reviews for it.

-Pirate of Yaoi-


End file.
